


Начало большого чувства

by Polyn



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: когда перворождённые нефилимы творили Великие Мерзости, Раздор был ещё очень молод
Kudos: 1





	Начало большого чувства

**Author's Note:**

> бета @nny
> 
> Предупреждения: глубокий преканон, авторские домыслы, вольное обращение с матчастью

Это случилось, когда некоторые рефаимы ещё были живы, и перворождённые нефилимы творили из них Великие Мерзости.  
Раздор был молод, но отнюдь не наивен. Величайшим даром, который вручила ему Мать, было зрение, каким не обладали даже перворождённые. Величайшим проклятием, в котором, возможно, был виноват только он сам, — любопытство.  
Пока прочие пировали, предавались праздности и жестоким забавам, он следил за Смертью и Авессаломом. Он видел, что они скрываются при помощи магии. Он знал, что они занимаются чем-то исключительным. Раздор не любил никакого занудства и не собирался в этом участвовать, но хотел знать, от чего отказывается. Понимать, что происходит на самом деле — это же так прекрасно.  
Он следил за братьями и видел их недовольство, чувствовал их гнев и беспокойство, близкое к страху. Происходило нечто в самом деле исключительное, и он рискнул подобраться к крепости Авессалома, где работали перворождённые, почти вплотную. В каменных стенах, созданных при помощи магии Лилит, не было окон, а единственные ворота охранял беловолосый гигант, наивный, как младенец, но злобный, как десять обычных нефилимов.  
Раздор ограничился тем, что устроил для себя стоянку на вершине холма, с которого отлично были видны эти ворота. Каменный обломок, когда-то созданный и, вероятно, выброшенный рефаимами за ненадобностью, охватили ветви растения, чья вершина клонилась к твёрдой потрескавшейся земле, а корни поднимались над ней, словно от отвращения. Они прекрасно защищали от нездорового света, пролитого небом этого умирающего мира.  
Раздор наблюдал. Беловолосый страж, казалось, не нуждался в отдыхе. Стоял себе и стоял, опираясь на огромный меч, от которого на лигу разило злобой и хаосом. Если он и спал, то делал это стоя и с открытыми глазами. Раздор не проверял.  
Он провёл на холме долгие часы, но увидел совсем мало. Перворождённые покидали крепость, только чтобы проверить, как обстоят дела в общем лагере. Некоторые казались Раздору чуть безумнее, чем раньше, но все, кого коснулась искра Творения, «позаимствованная» Лилит у Сущего, никогда не мыслили здраво. Сам себе он, конечно, казался образцом рассудительности.

Если бы он был чуть менее храбр или чуть более осмотрителен, он успел бы убраться с холма раньше, чем Великие Мерзости, сотворённые нефилимами, начали действовать на них самих. Если бы он видел жестокие драки в общем лагере и безумие, творимое с оставшимися рефаимами, он удрал бы в другой мир и отрёкся бы от своего народа и матери. Впрочем, она ему никогда по-настоящему не нравилась.  
В отличие от некоторых других нефилимов Раздор нуждался в отдыхе. Скрывшись от замершего в вечной агонии неба, он скорчился под изогнутыми корнями, а проснулся от чудовищного удара в грудь. Авессалом разбудил его пинком — большая честь и большая опасность. Руки метнулись к револьверам, но новый удар, пришедшийся в плечо, раздробил левую, а из правой, на которую Раздор приземлился после, оружие вылетело. Следующий пинок перебил хребет: тело ниже пояса потеряло чувствительность. Он упал на спину и уставился на Авессалома. Тот определённо выглядел ещё более сумасшедшим, чем до нападения на рефаимов.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Раздор со всей уверенностью, на которую был способен.  
— Ты следил. — Изо рта Авессалома свесилась ниточка слюны. Язык свободно лежал поверх зубов — дать бы ему сейчас по подбородку и посмотреть, отрастёт откушенная часть или нет. — Ты хотел украсть. Ты заплатишь.  
При нём не было обычного оружия, только уродливый нож, слишком короткий для огромной лапищи. «Мне бы такой подошёл», — подумал Раздор почти весело. Он понимал, что не сможет отобрать нож и, скорее всего, погибнет бесславной и мучительной смертью от руки старшего брата. Но не мог же он, в самом деле, просто заткнуться и ждать, пока всё закончится.  
— Слушай, ты намного богаче меня, — начал он, внимательно следя за взглядом Авессалома. Если бы правая, пока ещё действующая рука хотя бы на мгновение оказалась вне его поля зрения, Раздор мог бы вынуть свой собственный нож и, например, метнуть его в один из расплывшихся от бессмысленной ярости зрачков. — Что ты хочешь?  
— То, что у тебя лучше всего, — осклабился Авессалом.  
— Револьверы? — удивился Раздор. — Но ты с ними не сработаешься.  
— Нет. — Тупая слюнявая ухмылка Авессалома стала ещё шире. — Твоя лучшая часть...  
— Пенис? — Раздор вытаращился на него, забыв о боли.  
Авессалом моргнул. Пальцы Раздора сомкнулись на рукояти кривого кинжала.  
— Глаза, идиот! — заорал Авессалом. — Они станут моими за то, что ты предал нас!  
Раздор мысленно выругался.  
Старший брат бросился на него всей своей огромной тушей. Раздор мог выбрать — откатиться или ударить. Он ударил.  
Клинок врезался в широкий бок, но, к сожалению, не задел ничего жизненно важного — да и было ли что-нибудь такое в этом теле, подлинном шедевре Лилит?..  
Авессалом зарычал, как зверь, и вонзил свой нож в лицо Раздора. Неглубоко: как раз так, чтобы вырезать глазное яблоко, не повредив его само. Жуткая боль пронизала насквозь всё существо Раздора. Не только плоть пострадала. Острые нити страдания оплели душу и проникли в мозг. Раздор завизжал как резаный — впоследствии он никогда не мог простить себе этой позорной выходки. По его мнению, страдать надлежало смеясь. Желательно — над своими мучителями.  
Но именно позор оказался его спасением. Занятый схваткой с Авессаломом, он не услышал шагов и не почуял гнилостной вони, и заметил Смерть, только когда его окованный железом сапог врезался в рёбра Авессалома с той же силой, с какой сам Авессалом перед этим пинал Раздора. Первый был огромен, больше их всех, но слетел на землю. Он упал на клинок, и тот с бульканьем вошёл в распоротое нутро вместе с рукоятью.  
— Что тут происходит? — Смерть сопроводил вопрос отменным проклятием, половину которого Раздор не понял. Он недостаточно хорошо знал этот древний язык и был сильно обеспокоен своим состоянием. Мышцы спины уже пульсировали, выправляя позвоночник, но левое плечо только больше немело, а рана на лице полыхала, словно в неё налили кипящего яда. Раздору казалось: её края расползаются всё шире и шире, подбираются к глазу. Нащупав её, он стянул края и застыл, парализованный болью. Его рука и спина заживали, но неглубокий разрез, нанесённый маленьким уродливым ножиком, казалось, ширился и ветвился, собираясь распространиться по всему телу Раздора, изуродовать его душу и разум. Это было почти страшно.

Пока он балансировал на грани стыда и безумия, Смерть и Авессалом выясняли, кто из них, во-первых, умнее, во-вторых — безумнее. Смерть победил оба раза.  
Не помня себя от боли, Раздор слышал только обрывки их беседы, но запомнил всё. Теряя сознание, он знал, что перворождённые создали оружие столь прекрасное, что оно могло свести хозяев с ума, и что его рана была смертельной, потому что её нанесли именно таким оружием, Великой Мерзостью. Смерть и Авессалом боролись: сначала с оружием в руках, потом — бросив его и упав на землю. Они рычали, выли и проклинали друг друга так, что если бы брань обрела силу настоящих проклятий, каждому пришлось бы страдать не одну эпоху.  
В конце концов, Смерти удалось успокоить Авессалома. Нет, не одержать над ним верх. Это вообще было за пределами чьих-либо возможностей. Но в драке Авессалом потерял Мерзость, и его злобный рассудок слегка прояснился.  
— Ты не убьёшь этого мальчишку, — выплюнул Смерть. — И не возьмёшь с собой это!.. — Он имел в виду нож.  
— Тогда вынь из меня и этот заусенец! — Теперь речь шла о кинжале Раздора. Если бы он мог что-нибудь почувствовать, кроме чудовищной, невыносимой боли, он бы обиделся.  
— Сам справишься, — прокаркал Смерть. — Убирайся!  
— Ты мне не указ!  
— Ты идиот! — заорал Смерть. — Ты позволил подчинить свою волю! Если я расскажу об этом, остальные тебя прикончат!  
— Мать!..  
— Да она первая это сделает. — Смерть как будто успокоился. — Уходи, пока я сам не взялся за нож.  
И Авессалом ушёл.  
— Ну что же. — Смерть сел на корточки возле головы Раздора. — Тебя не убило одно из самых опасных орудий во Вселенной. Посмотрим, как долго ты проживёшь, если тебе немного помочь, — и он забормотал заклинание, древнее и отвратительное, погружая Раздора в безболезненный и беззащитный сон.

В себя он пришёл уже в шатре в общем лагере. Обычно под крышей ночевали раненые или те, кто полагался на магию больше, чем на физическую силу.  
— Я сказал, что Авессалом заставил тебя сражаться с ужасным врагом. — Смерть, невидимый в темноте, издевательски рассмеялся. — Надеюсь, это тебя утешит.  
Раздор хотел ответить ругательством, но лицо его по-прежнему горело от боли. Ощупав кожу под глазом, он нашёл там заживающий шрам.  
— Должно пройти без следа, — сказал Смерть, угадав его действия. — Я хорошо постарался.  
— Отрабатывал новые заклятия? — сипло спросил Раздор. Язык был как деревяшка: сухой и твёрдый.  
— Тебе повезло, что у меня была парочка непроверенных. — Снова издевательский смех.  
«Ненавижу тебя», — подумал Раздор почти с наслаждением. На Авессалома он зла не держал: тот был королём и, в принципе, мог делать с подданными в принципе что угодно, Раздор в самом деле тайно подглядывал за старшими, а покалечить его Авессалом пытался не по собственному нездоровому желанию, а из-за магической хуйни, к которой Смерть явно приложил руку.  
— Болит? — Фальшивая участливость прибавила сил нарождающемуся чувству.  
Раздор не ответил. Разумеется, болело ужасно. Не так, как открытая рана, но на самой границе терпения.  
— Носи, пока не полегчает. — Что-то твёрдое упало рядом с ним. — И не показывай свою кривую рожу Авессалому, иначе он вынет тебе глаза пальцами.  
— Я должен сказать тебе «спасибо»? — холодно поинтересовался Раздор. На самом деле он задолжал по небольшой мести и Смерти, и Авессалому.  
— Ох, засунь его себе поглубже. — Судя по шороху, Смерть поднялся с земли. — Держись подальше от дел перворождённых, если хочешь сохранить тело в целости. Хотя если ты не знаешь, как его использовать, можешь сдаться нам. Мы придумаем. — В этих словах звучал такой искренний исследовательский интерес, что Раздору стало немного не по себе.  
— Сам себе засунь такую изобретательность, — откликнулся он.  
Смерть снова рассмеялся и вышел.  
Ощупав оскорбительный подарок, Раздор понял, что получил отвратительную маску. Но, надев её, почувствовал, что боль стекла с лица, словно вода.  
«Спасибо, братец», — чтобы подумать это, ему пришлось переступить через себя.  
А что чувствовал Смерть, помогая ему?.. Раздор едва не расхохотался. Он решил, что будет надевать маску всякий раз, показываясь ему, до самой гибели одного из них — чтобы не позволить забыть тайно совершённого благодеяния, позорного для любого нефилима. Особенно для Смерти.  
Раздор собирался ненавидеть его долго и хотел полной взаимности.

**Author's Note:**

> https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218931434.htm?oam#more8


End file.
